I swear, I'll make up to you
by Xxwerewolf.loverxX
Summary: Riley regrets breaking up with Zane the second after it happens. After a talk with his dad he runs to make everything right. SLASH! FLUFF! R&R!


**So, I know I really need to work on my other stories, BUT I realized that before I can I need to get the one/two shots that are floating around in my head out first. And then AFTER I write the… 10 fics that I need to I'll work on my other ones, k? haha. Anyways… enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I swear, I'll make it up to you<p>

Riley stalked his way up to his house, slamming the door shut as hard as he could. Squinting to stop the tears from falling, he ran up to his room and slammed the door shut.

Riley couldn't believe he actually broke up with Zane, the love of his life and the only person he ever want- wants to be with. Just to please his fucking mother, he had broken the heart of the person he loved the most in the world.

He heard someone stomping up the stairs and soon enough his dad came bursting through the door. "What the hell is your fucking problem?" he asked, looking at his son. Seeing the tears in his eyes, Mr. Stavros quickly changed tactics and asked quietly, "What's wrong son?"

Riley felt the bed dip down as his dad sat beside him. "I just ruined the most important thing in my life to please ma," Riley said sitting up wiping the tears from his eyes.

Mr. Stavros was really confused about what his son was talking about. "What're you talking about, son?"

Riley made a quick decision since he already ruined the only good thing in his life, he decided it wouldn't matter if he told his dad or not. "Dad, I'm gay. And ma caught me and my boyfriend, Zane, kissing once and hated the fact that I was gay. She's been trying to break us up for a while but I wouldn't listen. I bet you've noticed how we haven't been talking? Well, it was because I am gay and wouldn't break up with Zane. I just couldn't take it anymore and I just wanted her to talk to me again so I broke up with Zane just now. And I've never regretted anything more in my entire life. I love him so much dad."

Mr. Stavros was quiet for a second before smiling down at his son and saying," Riley, if you're gay, you're gay. I don't love you any less because of it though. I love you the same as I always have. Go fix this Riley. Get your boy back."

Riley looked up at his dad, smiled widely, and was out the door in two seconds. Running past his mom, he completely ignored her when she tried to talk to him.

Jumping in his car, he sped off to Zane's house. Running up to his house, he knocked on the door. Mrs. Parks answered and gave a questioning look at Riley standing there.

"No time to talk Mrs. Parks, I really need to see Zane." Riley flinched at the way the words came out, but he could fix that later.

Mrs. Parks smiled and stepped aside. Riley ran past her, up the stairs and to the left where Zane's room was.

He knocked on the door softly and when there was no answer he carefully opened the door. Zane was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. He had his eyes open and head phones on.

Walking over, I kneeled next to the bed and laid a hand on his shoulder. Zane turned his head to the side and Riley's heart broke seeing his eyes puffy and red from crying.

Riley gently stroked his cheek, wiping the tears away. He gently took the head phones out of Zane's ears, so he could hear what Riley was saying. "I know you probably hate me right now, but I want you to hear what I have to say. I made a huge mistake letting my mom influence me. I never should have let her. I love you so much, and I know, I know I've made terrible decisions and I have hurt you so badly. I know you should never talk to me again, but I am telling you right now that I love you more than anything else in the entire world and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I know that were both really young, but I don't care. I know what I want and I am never going to change my mind. Please Zane, forgive me."

Zane smiled softly. "You really hurt me, Riley. I love you so much and I do forgive you. But, you have a lot to make up for."

Riley smiled and kissed Zane's cheek softly. "I will babe. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Riley was quiet for a second, looking down at the floor. He then looked up again and asked very quietly, "Would it be okay if I held you?"

Zane just smiled and moved over, pulling the blanket aside and patting the space beside him. Riley quickly jumped up, laying down and wrapped his arms around Zane's slim waist. He placed a soft kiss into Zane's silky black hair.

Riley whispered as Zane soon fell asleep wrapped up in his boyfriend's warm embrace, "I will make it up to you. No matter how long it takes." He soon drifted off to sleep as well, joining his boyfriend in the land of nod.

* * *

><p><strong>So you like? Let me what you think!<strong>


End file.
